


The Burdens of Command

by Phantomwriter1231



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwriter1231/pseuds/Phantomwriter1231
Summary: Just a little poem about J/C.





	The Burdens of Command

**The Burdens of Command**

She believes in causes,

Mathematical equations, and fairytales.

Tortured intensity with

A tough mind and a soft heart.

She wears her strange beauty like warpaint,

She looks like dusk

And feels like dawn.

She taught me a few things along the way,

Among these, far more important fact

That erring is human, forgiving divine,

And ever so rarely they tend to collide.

Then he walked into her life;

Rampant demons, boyish charm.

First her enemy and then a friendly hand,

He saw darkness in her beauty, and

She saw beauty in his dark.

They are both catching alight

In the battlefields of love, both fought unarmed.

From his gentle smile she learned

You do not beat your own heart,

But there's never an escape

From the burdens of command.

Now here they are, both of them.

Her through tragedy,

Him through circumstance.

Both swimming through an endless firmament,

Both fulfilling their own part.

Making sure everyone's safe

Always her priority one was,

A pang of guilt that never left her

In the seven-year time span.

Tribal tattoo on his forehead,

Always ready for the fight,

Always holding her so firmly,

A few truths to her he spat.

Warrior Princess,

Angry warrior,

A supernova of desire

Endless stars in endless voids,

See the burdens of command


End file.
